


Aces in Spades

by controlofchaos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic CT-7567 | Rex, Aromantic Character(s), Aromantic Fives, Asexual Fives, Asexual character(s), Cody and Obi-Wan are fluffy and sappy as fuck, Fives wants to self-destruct from secondhand embarrassment, Gen, M/M, how to make two competent characters turn into idiots, no really those dumb strill eyes make me wanna die, step 1: incite Feelings, step 2: ???, step 3: profit, the aces approve but would request the PDA get toned down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/controlofchaos/pseuds/controlofchaos
Summary: Fives watched Commander Cody put his hand on General Kenobi's hip in yet another flagrant display of whatever-the-fuck-kinda-relationship the two had going. He'd clocked six of these gestures so far today and, frankly, if he had to watch more of this, Fives was dragging someone else down with him.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-7567 | Rex & CT-5385 | Tup
Comments: 14
Kudos: 160
Collections: Clan Tille Stans 2021 Ace/Aro Spec SW Valentine's Exchange





	Aces in Spades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cac0daemonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/gifts), [fadinglight123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadinglight123/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That's not how it happened. This is how it happened.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033334) by [cac0daemonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia). 



> The request was "Aroace Fives either bonding over his identity with Rex, Echo, and/or any other clones you'd like, or him realizing he's aroace. Literally just aroace!Fives content, please!"
> 
> Many thanks to nerdytransguy for the help and assurance! This was written and posted entirely on my phone so I'll clean up the formatting once I figure that out.

His first confirmed sighting was upon arriving in the Temple's Medical Suite. Healer Che wanted to run some post-op tests or whatever on him and Commander Fox. Whatever Jedi magic she was doing to check his brain over, she just needed him to sit still and let his mind wander naturally. Easy enough, he figured. There'd been so much uncovered recently and so little time to think on the revelations.

Except then he caught Commander Cody holding General Kenobi's hand and fixated on that far longer than he intended. Kenobi was still damp from the bacta tank, probably reeking of it too. But Cody didn't look concerned by that, scrolling through flimsiwork and occasionally glancing fondly at his general, all the while holding his hand as if it were the most natural thing in the universe.

Fives dragged his eyes over to Tup, conked out on the cot to his left and muttering grimly about "those snuggly pink lothcats" in his sleep. Tup'ika was worth every overdramatic heartstopping moment. He was going to hold it over his head for the rest of his life, but that was just life with the Vod'e.

Then Cody did one of those soft, sad noises and he was probably running his fingers through Kenobi's hair with a besotted look and no way in hell was he going to witness that with his own eyeballs. 

Tup grumbled indistinctly, probably because Fives was staring at him like he was once more a dead man walking. Innocence was truly bliss.

\----

Fives watched Commander Cody put his hand on General Kenobi's hip in yet another flagrant display of whatever-the-fuck-kinda-relationship the two had going. He'd clocked six of these gestures so far today and, frankly, if he had to watch more of this, Fives was dragging someone else down with him. 

Ideally his victim would've been Echo, but his batchmate was in physical therapy and escaping this holo-drama. In the absence of his kih'vod, Fives sidled up to Captain Rex. 

Rex side-eyed his unsubtle approach. "Do I even want to know?"

"Oh no, just looking for intel on the latest offensive," he said, waggling his brows and cocking a hip in the direction of the "offensive".

"Ugh," the captain didn't even turn his head. "I can't even look my own vod in the eye these days. If they start holding hands, just shoot me out the airlock." 

Kenobi was illustrating some point on the map with markup, but even if Cody hadn't removed his buy'ce, it was clear that his attention wasn't on the display. And really, did he think he was subtle at all?

"Is this, uh, PDA a recent thing? Or was I blissfully blind to all this-" he gestured vaguely at the lovebirds "-going on behind me? Last I recall, our Jedi was the only one making strill eyes."

"This is a new level of osik but they've been making eyes at each other for over a year now," Rex confirmed. "Can't even poke fun at Cody yet because my ori'vod worries over it like a sore tooth."

Fives looked on in awe and horror as Cody leaned over to adjust something at the same time as Kenobi and their foreheads collided audibly. The secondhand embarrassment was giving him heatstroke, Sith hells. He might be flushing brighter than either of the lovebirds. 

Rex had made to turn at the sound, only to think better of it. "Is it better or worse than Skywalker's flirting?"

"Well if that's the standard we're using," Fives said with a snicker, "then that Keldabe barely even registers as abnormal."

It was beyond abnormal to see Cody so flustered. Unresolved Sexual Tension, according to Boil, wasn't just a thing in dramas. Fives was 99.99% positive it was less the sexual tension and more the unresolved feelings, but he didn't experience either of those so he'd leave it to the experts.

And speaking of experts, Fives and Rex immediately locked eyes on Waxer as he joined them on deck. Rex, who had a commander's authority and security access despite his insistence on being a captain, flagged Cody's second down via his personal comm code. Waxer was unimpressed by their unsubtle encampment behind the communications relays, but kindly stated this with his face instead of his words.

"How long have Kenobi and Cody been doing this-" Fives motioned with his hands at the aura of awkward descending upon the officers in question "-this fresh osik?"

"Ah, the flirting?"

"On what planet is that flirting?" Rex butted in, as Fives did the appropriate horrified gestures. "Skywalker's at least awkward all around, these two can actually socialize?"

"Allegedly," Waxer said, "Cody's good with vod'e but the General does most of the small talk when it comes to natborns. The flirting though, that's recent. At least on Cody's side. Kenobi flirts like he breathes, but he's been…well, softer."

Rex, in classic 501st fashion, went straight for the jugular. "When they finally bang, is this gonna get better or worse?"

The three stared into space, trying to imagine what worse would look like and failing. 

Waxer clapped a hand on the captain's shoulder. "Better hope we aren't paired up with you boys too often."


End file.
